


please don't ever doubt us

by jonahsbeck



Series: tyrus content [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, bench scene but like my take on it, just soft. a little emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonahsbeck/pseuds/jonahsbeck
Summary: just my take on what might happen during the bench scene i suppose.





	please don't ever doubt us

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of sucks. it's been sitting in my drafts for a little so i thought i'd post it!  
> i hope you guys like it regardless :) 
> 
> thank you for all your wonderful comments by the way! they make me happy :D
> 
> contact me @ jonahsbecks on twitter !!

_“is there anything you want to tell me?”_

the somewhat loaded words hung in the air, soft, inviting. they weren’t pressing, but still had that lilt that asked for an answer. they gave enough room for cyrus to deny, and leave their conversation at that, unspoken words and feelings be damned. they told cyrus it was okay to not say anything, and that tj would accept it either way, in not so many words.

cyrus looked up at tj, the corner of his lips quirked up slightly. they weren’t sitting close, both turned towards each other but too shy and too unsure to be near each other in that moment. their fingers were almost brushing, close enough to feel the other’s proximity but not enough to touch. he took a quick glance at their hands before speaking. he was silent for a few moments, mulling over his words.

“i think you know what i want to say, tj.” 

tj took his own glance at their hands before he laughed- soft and gentle. god, when had cyrus fallen in love with that laugh? and the kind, encouraging smile that came after it? when had that become cyrus’ favourite smile? 

when had he fallen in such strong like with tj? or was it love? is this what love feels like?

… could they call the chemistry between them love? 

“maybe i do. but i want to hear you say it out loud, just to be sure.” tj’s voice held no malice, no teasing edge. just genuine honesty, mixed with a touch of uncertainty and a hint of curiosity. cyrus saw his hand twitch, like he wanted to move it closer, like he wanted to hold cyrus’ hand, squeeze it reassuringly. 

and god did cyrus want that.

cyrus let out a short laugh, humourless but good natured. he pulled his hand away from tj’s, resting it in his lap, holding his own hand as a comfort. he saw tj frown at the motion, his hand twitching again like he wanted to pull his hand back into that spot, like he wanted to pull cyrus back into his personal space. like he wanted to be able to touch like they used to. like he wanted what they’d had before kira came along and pulled them apart. 

and maybe, secretly, cyrus wanted that too, and a little bit more. 

he took a deep breath, blinking back the tears that he hadn’t really realised had begun to form. he sniffled, wiping his eyes with one hand before interlocking his fingers together again, squeezing his hands together tightly.

“cyrus?” tj asked softly, moving closer, though hesitantly. “are you okay?”

“yeah.” cyrus cleared his throat, looking over at the boy with a watery smile. “i’m just… trying to find the words, you know? it’s difficult to express how i feel, except for warm, and… nervous, but also excited? i don't know."

_it’s just a little hard to put into words how much i adore you._

“i understand completely.” tj nodded, turning his body more towards cyrus. “that’s exactly how i feel when i see you.”

tj looks down, smiling slightly at his hands. “my heart starts to beat super fast, like i’ve just scored the winning basket in a close game, and my hands start to get really sweaty. my mind starts racing with so many thoughts and they’re all centered around… you. all i can focus on is you and how warm you make me feel and i can never stop smiling."

he looks up a cyrus, smiling warmly. “i never know what to say around you because if i worry if i talk without thinking i might accidentally let something slip. also i just get tongue tied around you because of how cute you are and because i just… really want to impress you.”

“i… really want to impress you too, tj.” cyrus said softly. “you’re so cool and i’m afraid of losing you over something i do or a part of me.”

“you could never lose me, cy.” tj replied. “it’ll take a lot more than you being yourself to get me to even think of hating you.”

cyrus smiled, turning himself towards tj. he placed his hand in the space between them, smiling wider when tj’s larger hand finally covered his own. 

“i like you. so much.” cyrus whispered, half hoping tj hadn’t heard, in fear of him pulling away.

but tj kippen was always full of surprises. 

“i like you too, cyrus.” tj replied, squeezing cyrus’ hand. “please don’t ever doubt that. please ever don’t doubt _us._ ” 

cyrus looked up at him, before nodding slowly. he pulled his hand away again, clasping his hands together again tightly. 

“can i…?” tj asked hesitantly, already wanting the warmth of cyrus’ hand back in his own. cyrus was silent for a few moments before nodding gently. 

tj smiled, finally sliding over to cyrus’ side of the bench confidently. cyrus welcomed his presence, almost leaning into his warmth as soon as their thighs touched. tj wrapped an arm around the smaller, trying to pry open his tight grip on his hands. 

“if you do that, i might fall apart.” cyrus whispered. “i might spill out and make a mess.”

“and i’ll be right here to help pick you up and hold you together.” tj responded gently. cyrus looked up at tj, seeing only sincerity and what could only be described as love in his eyes. the taller nodded slightly, and cyrus looked down at his hands, dwarfed by tj’s bigger ones that were just hovering above his own.

“okay.” he whispered, finally relaxing his body. he let tj slide his bigger hand between his, letting them intertwine. his palm was warm, comforting, his fingers a gentle pressure that reminded him tj was there- as if he’d ever forget.

cyrus leaned back against tj’s chest, throwing one leg over tj’s to get more comfortable. he felt the rumble of a content sigh in tj’s chest before tj’s head came to nose at his neck. 

“my underdog.” he mumbled softly, the words floating across cyrus’ skin gently and seeming to settle over his heart. cyrus smiled in return, pressing back against tj and kissing the side of his head.

“i’m all yours.” he whispered into tj’s ear. “i always have been.”

_i always will be._


End file.
